


Children?

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: With years gone by and so many souls redeemed, Charlie finds that she misses something.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 383





	Children?

"Do you ever want... Children?" she looked up at him from where she was sat up in her bed as the spoke, setting down the book she had previously been reading. He glanced at her, surprised by the question.

"Children?" he made an exaggerated humming sound, tapping his chin. "I've never put much thought into it! Looking for an heir, my dear?"

She giggled and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she fidgeted. "I... I guess. But i think i just... I don't entirely know why, but i really want to. Have a child. With you" she bit her lip. "Though I'm not sure how you would fare as a father. No offence!"

"None taken!" he cackled. "Honestly darling, you know i don't take offence to anything you say! And frankly, i don't think i would know what to do with a child. All my knowledge comes from how my mother raised me - and she was a cannibal!"

"Well, you wouldn't teach our hypothetical child to eat demons, right?" Charlie pouted. 

"No promises! At any rate... Where is this coming from? You've never expressed this sort of desire before" he cocked his head as he watched her. She looked down, and the blanket bunched under her hands.

"I'm... Lonely" she admitted softly. "With Vaggie and Nifty redeemed and Angel and Husk getting better every day... I guess i just miss having people i could trust and love around. I want to redeem souls, of course! And I'm not doubting that goal now. But... It can get kinda lonely when it's people you know that are the ones leaving. Even if it's worth it."

He looked slightly surprised at the admission, but his smile was soft. "I understand. If it's any consolation, I'm certainly not going anywhere" 

She snorted. "Yeah, i know. I don't think you ever can be, you're a bit too bloodthirsty for heaven" she curled up a little, resting her head between her knees and hugging her legs. "It doesn't have to happen now, or soon, or ever if you don't want to. I just... I think i would like a child"

"Well, there's going to be the complications of conception!" Alastor pointed out, radio crackling in his voice akin to thoughtful humming. "Regardless of whether or not i want to give you children, I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with..." his grin grew strained. "Copulation"

"Yeah, i know" her eyes were gentle. "We can figure it out. If it's too much for you... I'm fine with that"

He blinked. "Even if it means not having offspring?"

"Of course. Nothing is worth making you feel like shit" she poked his nose. "Love you, Al"

He stared at her for a moment, expression unreadable, before he gave her the the most caring look she had ever seen out of any demon, let alone him. "I love you too, Charlie"


End file.
